


Звезда дома (The star of home)

by Faimor



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space Opera, Fluffy Romance, Future Fic, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:19:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faimor/pseuds/Faimor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Одно маленькое дело одного маленького корабля.</p><p>A small business of a small starship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Говорят, врач-психо – это благословение звезд предвечных, и корабль, давший ему приют, покоится безмятежно в дланях Вселенной.  
Говорят также, что пилот-психо – проклятие, исторгнутое праматерью черных дыр, и кораблем, чей штурвал угодил в его руки, Вселенная играет безжалостно и безразлично, словно медной монеткой.  
А на борту «ТоттФайарты» имелись и тот, и другой. И ещё техник-психо, неопределеннейшего возраста арлатка с мшисто-зелеными, как у её далеких предков, глазами.  
– А ведь казалось бы, одна и та же эволюционная линейка, – вздохнул Андерс и, отлепившись от квантового микроскопа, с хрустом разогнул спину. – Планета происхождения, генетическая линия, даже пси-индекс практически один и тот же… Почему же такая разница?  
– Да никакой особо разницы, – хмыкнул Хоук, вытащил из вены иглу кибердиагноста и, скатав обратно рукав комбеза, свесил ноги с койки. – Не сбежали бы из «цивилизации» – сидели бы, как миленькие, под колпаком, ходили бы с глаз-браслетиками… Всего-то и отличий, что тебе бы всякой сладенькой лапши на уши понавешали – ну, про безопасность ценного индивидуума и прочую фигню – а мне прямо бы сказали: чувак, тебя к нормальным людям без намордника пускать нельзя.  
Андерс скривился, но промолчал, вбивая команды на панели микроскопа, а потом все-таки сказал:  
– Это следующая задача. Разобраться бы вначале, откуда пошли все эти различия – которые существуют всюду. Они есть даже в самых старых легендах космолетчиков. А между тем я на этом корабле уже не первый год летаю, и ничего такого не заметил. Ни благословений, ни проклятий. – Он помедлил и, не удержавшись, добавил: – Хотя насчет твоей манеры водить это ведро с гайками я ещё не вполне уверен…  
– Просто мы друг друга уравновешиваем, солнце, – ухмыльнулся Гаррет и лихо соскочил с койки – что требовало изрядного умения, учитывая то, что она возвышалась над полом не больше чем на полтора фута. – Ну как, тебе моей кровушки хватит, или я как-нибудь ещё зайду? Или, может, тебе даже не кровушки? – Он игриво подвигал бровями и невиннейшим тоном пояснил: – Ну, для полноты информации…  
– Иди уже, – фыркнув, отмахнулся Андерс и, привычно натянув поверх ненужного уже микроскопа силовую пленку, пересел к монитору основного компа, на котором уже высвечивались последние снимки. Хоук помаячил у него за спиной ещё немного, но, убедившись, что он действительно был занят, не расположен к светской беседе и не хотел, чтобы ему размяли затекшие плечи (Гаррет каждый раз делал вид, что не знаком с анатомией тедасианцев и твердо верит, что плечи заканчиваются под коленями), все-таки развернулся к двери. Андерс, тайком наблюдавший за его отражением в дверце вакуумного шкафа с лекарствами, безрадостно усмехнулся своей ничерта не значившей и никому, включая его самого, не нужной победе и, спохватившись, крикнул ему вслед: – И не угробь это корыто, пока я не закончу исследование!  
– Да ты его никогда не закончишь! – весело поддел его в ответ Хоук, уже успевший ознакомиться со спецификой научной деятельности.  
– Вот именно, – невозмутимо согласился Андерс и, помахав перед датчиком движения ладонью, закрыл дверь. Одобрительный хмык ему наверняка послышался, сквозь три дюйма пластали даже разрыв вакуумной бомбы прозвучал бы, как легкий хлопок, но на душе все равно стало ещё тоскливей.  
Внутренний голос твердил, что он со всех сторон не прав, и что надо либо не влюбляться во всяких обаятельных безумцев, либо не мучиться чрезмерной порядочностью и прочими старомодными вещами, но Андерс только стиснул зубы и снова уткнулся в монитор. Если у него все получится, то старомодные вещи уже не смогут ему помешать.  
– Команда, в рубку! – парой часов спустя хрипло рявкнул интерком. – Мы их обнаружили!  
Андерс подскочил, чуть не треснувшись головой о нависавший над его рабочим местом манипулятор кибердиагноста, выругался и, проклиная все на свете, помчался на мостик. На нормальных кораблях место бортового врача было в лазарете, и никак иначе – но «ТоттФайарта» нормальным кораблем не был. И, наверно, быть не мог.  
В общем, ему было спокойнее, когда во время подобных операций вся команда, за исключением почти не вылезавшей из двигателей Мерриль, находилась у него на глазах. Мало ли что.  
Он чуть не врезался в выбежавшего из-за поворота Хоука и, заметив адресованную ему бесшабашную усмешку, чуть не споткнулся на ровном месте снова, но все-таки сумел взять себя в руки и влетел в рубку всего через секунду после того, как Гаррет за шкирку вытряхнул замешкавшегося брата из своего кресла и плюхнулся в него сам. Чемоданчик со средствами первой неотложной помощи все ещё был намертво приклепан к андерсову креслу, на панельке переносного регенератора ободряюще мигала зеленая лампочка, сигнализируя о готовности к работе, и он, мельком оглядев сидевших у панелей управления огнем Изабеллу и Варрика, занял свое место.  
– Да я это корыто не хуже тебя вести могу! – начал возмущаться мгновенно пришедший в себя Карвер, но, тем не менее, послушно перебрался в пустовавшее во время общего поиска кресло навигатора и защелкал клавишами, обсчитывая вероятные пути отхода. – Я, блять, тоже пилот, и какого хрена ты до сих пор не даешь мне работать самостоятельно? Я же не маленький!  
– Ага, ты как раз очень большой, – ехидно согласился Хоук-старший, лаская пульт управления каким-то почти непристойным жестом. Затемненное космостекло, занимавшее почти всю переднюю стену, моргнуло и посветлело, и Андерс, краем глаза увидев раскинувшееся перед ними пространство, нервно сглотнул. – И тем более стыдно, что тебя до сих пор нельзя пускать в астероидные поля плотностью больше десятки.  
Бесконечный спор братьев опять начал набирать обороты, но через пару минут настраивавший станцию связи Андерс устало вздохнул и, воткнув в ухо отросток гарнитуры, рявкнул:  
– Заткнулись все!  
Короткий писк нужной тональности дал понять, что все в порядке, и он, подтвердив установки, махнул рукой:  
– Все, можете свариться дальше. – Карвер, уже растеряв настрой, только обиженно посмотрел на него, и Гаррет торжествующе хмыкнул. Андерс нехорошо сощурился и требовательно прикрикнул: – Гаррет, и чтоб никаких больше «а теперь, дорогие, гравикомпенсаторы будут немножко не справляться»! Ясно тебе, ты, лингвист-экспериментатор хренов?  
– Да ладно, солнце, – примирительно пробурчал Хоук. – Зато мы тогда их все-таки догнали. И заработали много денег, на которые купили тебе новый регенератор, даже с пси-надстройкой…  
– Чтоб ты знал, Хоук: трупам регенераторы уже не нужны! – рыкнул Андерс. Резкий тон получился как-то сам собой: в памяти мгновенно всплыл запредельный ужас, накрывший его, когда он решил, что «Файарта» таки не выдержит хоуковых маневров и рассыплется на куски. Обошлось; но никто, даже Мерриль, не мог обещать, что много что испытавший корабль и дальше будет столь же стоек.  
– Мальчики, а вы знаете, что вы извращенцы? – задушевно осведомилась поигрывавшая гашеткой Изабелла. – Который год ругаетесь, как пожилая семейная пара, а сами ещё даже не переспали ни разу. Ни черта вы не понимаете в ухаживаниях!  
Хоук, никогда не упускавший возможности встрять в разговор, почему-то скромно промолчал и сделал вид, что по уши занят тем самым маневром обхода, который он мог выполнить даже спящим, под транквилизаторами и после галлона неваррского виски. Андерс, краем уха прислушивавшийся к помехам в эфире, вздрогнул и, пытаясь вернуть сбившийся ритм дружеской перепалки, неловко отозвался:  
– Гаррет, если вся та хрень, которую ты творишь – это ухаживания, то я в них тоже ни черта не понимаю!  
– Ну вот, столько труда, и все впустую, – бросив на него короткий острый взгляд, преувеличенно опечалился Хоук и, не глядя, качнул «Файарту», чтобы увести его с траектории слишком крупного астероида.  
– Не хочется прерывать вашу занимательнейшую беседу, друзья мои, – кашлянул поглядывавший на экраны дальних сенсоров Варрик, – но не забыли ли вы про тех тевинцев, за которыми мы сюда и поперлись?  
Гаррет отрицательно мотнул головой и сосредоточился на пейзаже, и Андерс малодушно порадовался тому, что кресло пилота всегда, на кораблях любой модификации, ставили впереди всех, прямо перед обзорным экраном – или, в последние полсотни лет, космостеклом. Хоук, в обыденной жизни просто симпатичный и бесшабашно-обаятельный, за пультом управления делался нечеловечески, невыносимо красив – и оторвать от него взгляд становилось так же трудно, как лириумитовому наркоману – слезть с иглы.  
После нескольких минут безупречного делового молчания разговор ни о чем возобновился. Изабелла, кажется, пыталась на что-то намекнуть; во всяком случае, Андерс не находил иного объяснения её повторявшимся через каждые пару фраз заявлениям о том, что она, дескать, провидицына дочь, а настоящая провидица без умения взломать любую киберсистему и не провидица вовсе. Гаррет её, наверное, вообще не слушал… хотя, возможно, блистательная логика его ответов была как раз тем, из-за чего многие всерьез считали, что «п/п» в личных файлах его собратьев означало не «пилот-психо», а «полный псих».  
Ещё через полчаса Андерс, рассеянно глядевший на астероиды, ярко сверкавшие боками в свете находившейся совсем рядом звезды, заметил среди них ритмичные вспышки чужого двигателя и привычно подкрутил громкость, надеясь подслушать чужие переговоры. Привело это, правда, только к тому, что шипение в левом ухе почти заглушило разговоры остальных.  
– Постарайся не повредить им систему жизнеобеспечения, – сдавшись, попросил он Изабеллу. – Если они идут с грузом, дело будет худо. Нам на борт даже десятка человек не влезет, а тевинцы ради подобных мелочей даже жопы от тронов не оторвут, не говоря уже о том, чтобы лезть в чужое пространство.  
– Уж как получится, Искорка, – пожала плечами женщина. – Постараться постараюсь, но ты и сам за плазматорами не раз сидел, сам все знаешь.  
– А вот сейчас начнется интересное, – пробормотал себе под нос Хоук, и Андерс торопливо повернулся к собственным мониторам. Изабелла свое дело знала, так что никакой надобности отвлекать её бессмысленными разговорами.  
Тевинец заметил их только тогда, когда сам он уже казался Андерсу не далекой искоркой, а обтекаемой коробочкой размером чуть больше мыши. Раздутое пузо чужого кораблика подтверждало правдивость собранных Варриком слухов: в их сектор действительно пробрались работорговцы.  
– Не, не уйдешь, – вредным мальчишеским тоном, очень напоминавшим карверов, протянул Гаррет, когда двигатели чужака вспыхнули ярче, и секундой спустя астероидное поле словно прыгнуло Андерсу в лицо, когда «Файарта» тоже рванул вперед. Он сглотнул, давя физиологически необъяснимую – гравикомпенсаторы пока справлялись – тошноту, и откинулся на спинку кресла, заставляя себя расслабиться.  
Все правила предписывали красться по астероидным полям медленно и печально, словно катафалк на похоронах. В случае наличия точной карты конкретного поля можно было немного ускориться – скажем, лететь так, будто везешь свою смертельно раненую бабушку, которая и без того на последнем издыхании от старости. Любой нормальный пилот, даже Карвер, если бы его пустили за пульт, именно так бы и делал, а почти всю мощность энергосистемы пустил бы на маск-щиты, чтобы их не засекли раньше времени…  
Гаррет несся между болтавшимися в вакууме булыжниками, как человек с диареей, завидевший вожделенный сортир, и каждый раз заявлял, что это ничуть не сложнее, чем кататься на флайборде – нужен только некоторый навык.  
Тевинец такого явно не ждал, но преимущество – вероятно, в виде все той же карты, а также более мощных, рассчитанных на заметно больший груз, двигателей – все-таки было на его стороне. Разрыв сокращался, но куда медленнее, чем хотелось той же Изабелле, приветствовавшей каждый головокружительный поворот азартным возгласом – и когда они наконец вышли на расстояние стрельбы, под ними уже выгибалась голубоватая поверхность планеты.  
Грохнули плазматоры; не успевший отвернуться Андерс ослеп на несколько мгновений, и мысленно благословил тот факт, что и не думавший снижать скорость Хоук, кажется, и без того полагался на зрение едва ли не в последнюю очередь… а потом вдруг сообразил, что мелькавшие на краю зрения искорки – это вовсе не фокусы возмущенного зрительного нерва, а идущие на помощь их добыче корабли.  
– Круто! – неподдельно обрадовался заметивший их секундой позже Гаррет, и Андерс, стиснув зубы, нагнулся к своему чемоданчику. Зеленая лампочка безмятежно моргала, но спокойнее ему от этого не стало.  
Для боев в атмосфере «ТоттФайарта» был совсем не приспособлен, но это Хоука тоже нисколько не волновало. Как и то, что противник превосходил их числом, даже несмотря на то, что первый тевинец после выстрела Изабеллы задымил и, потеряв управление, размазался о подвернувшийся астероид.  
Остальных Гаррет умудрился перехватить ещё на взлете. Андерс, не отрывавший взгляда от полыхавшего прямо перед ними пламени торможения, почему-то вспоминал языческую культуру, согласно верованиям которой грешникам предстояло после смерти вечно гореть в негасимом огне, и почти жалел о том, что сам во всех этих богов не верил. И в благословение Её Величества Науки, увы, тоже.  
Раскаленный от трения об обшивку воздух глушил половину сенсоров, но инстинктивно подчинявшаяся окрикам Хоука Изабелла удачным выстрелом ссадила на поверхность ещё одного тевинца, третьего Гаррет прижал брюхом «Файарты» к подвернувшейся горной цепи и чудом сумел вовремя увести корабль вверх, а вот последний умудрился сесть им на хвост и теперь с достойным лучшего применения упорством палил из малых плазматоров. Впрочем, хлипковатым задним щитам «Файарты» и того хватило бы.  
– Внизу база, – неожиданно для себя самого сказал Андерс и долей секунды спустя осознал, что оказался прав: промелькнувшее под ними ощущение жизни и впрямь не могло быть чем-то иным. – Он шел пустым, их добыча уже там.  
– Ну-ка, Хоук, сделай ещё кружочек над тем местечком, – мигом заинтересовавшись, попросил Варрик и сам глухо охнул, когда тут же откликнувшийся на просьбу пилот крутанул корабль, положив его на противоположный курс. Перед ними мелькнул ошалевший от подобной наглости тевинец, в последний момент успевший убрать свой корабль с траектории предполагаемого тарана, и Изабелла, воспользовавшись возможностью, приголубила его в хвостовой отсек.  
– А не рановато ли ты, милочка? – цыкнул Варрик. – Если этот был последний, то мы бедолаг до Восьмого Мора к людям перевозить будем… У нашей дорогой Авелин, как и у любого полиса званием меньше маршала, с транспортом ой как плохо.  
– Выкрутимся, – пожала плечами Изабелла и, отстегнувшись, кокетливо подмигнула Андерсу: – Ты на плазматорах, красавчик, а я побежала одеваться. Мне ещё Маргаритку искать, а то экзоскелет сам себя не застегнет.  
Андерс поморщился, но сразу пересел на её место и перевел управление связью – хоть в каком-то объеме – на свой пульт. Снизу по ним не били, хотя Гаррет наворачивал уже четвертый круг, и он робко понадеялся, что все имперские ублюдки, которые там были, полезли ловить их в воздухе. А ещё через пару минут его наушник взорвался тевинским матом, и слабосильная эта надежда издохла в муках.  
Варрик с Карвером переглянулись и, оставив посты, уже не требовавшие их присутствия, принялись проверять вынутые из шкафа в задней стене винтовки. Андерс, покосившись на них, на всякий случай выбил подозрительные полусферы на краю взлетного поля, из которых вполне могли вылезти стационарные плазматоры, и снова перебрался в кресло связиста. Как раз вовремя: Хоуку надоело болтаться на высоте птичьего полета, и «ТоттФайарта» камнем рухнул вниз.  
Вот теперь гравикомпенсаторы сдали: на несколько мгновений Андерса заметно вдавило в сиденье, но потом болтавшийся перед иллюминатором мир вновь приобрел успокаивающую устойчивость.  
– Ну, я пошел, – жизнерадостно объявил Хоук, подхватив припрятанный под пилотским креслом тесак, который неизменно напоминал Андерсу плод запретной любви между цвайхандером и дамским кинжалом, и умчался вслед за остальными.  
Андерс закрыл глаза и положил пальцы на две подсветившиеся по его команде кнопки.  
Нет ничего хуже, чем ждать и догонять, утверждал какой-то живший ещё до Разлома Мира философ. Андерс мог бы поспорить: догоняли они обычно все вместе, оберегаемые крепкой шкуркой «Файарты», а вот ждать, как правило, приходилось ему одному, иногда забредавшая на мостик Мерриль только заставляла его нервничать ещё больше. И поди докажи, что приличные контрабандисты не должны испытывать подобной порочной страсти к абордажу.  
– Солнце, спасай! – раздался в наушнике вопль Гаррета, в голосе которого слышалось лихорадочное торжество дорвавшегося до мышиного гнезда кота. – Без тебя никак! На счет три.  
Андерс выждал три секунды и, одним движением пальца отключив все системы корабля, выжал вторую кнопку. По расположенным за посадочной площадкой зданиям ударил мощный электромагнитный импульс, выбив всю электронику – и лишив засевших там работорговцев большей части оружия. Там, на базе, ошеломленные тевинцы вдруг очутились лицом к лицу с Хоуком и его пиратским тесаком и усиленными экзоскелетом мускулами Изабеллы, не гнушавшейся использовать подручные материалы, каковых в любом жилом помещении всегда было предостаточно. Да и Варрик с Карвером пользоваться умели не только напичканными всякой электромеханикой винтовками. Андерс глубоко вздохнул, поднялся с кресла и, убедившись, что руки все-таки не трясутся, отцепил от кресла медицинский чемоданчик.  
Его помощь обязательно понадобится, если не Хоуку и компании, так кому-то из людей, угодивших в лапы тевинцам.  
Он был бы только рад ошибиться, но работы ему и впрямь нашлось преизрядно. Гаррет оказался по уши уляпан кровью, но та оказалась по большей части чужой, а его собственные раны были простыми царапинами, и Андерс, залив их вначале дезинфектантом, а затем медицинским клеем, шуганул его прочь. Карвер с Изабеллой, согнав к нему остальных пациентов, только отмахнулись – ожоги до третьей степени тяжести никто из них не считал травмой, требующей немедленного исцеления, а вот кое-кому из пленников требовалась срочная помощь. Стену одного из ангаров парой направленных взрывов выбили наружу, чтобы обеспечить ему освещение, и Андерс, закатав рукава комбеза, наконец смог приняться за дело.  
Четыре часа спустя он едва был способен передвигать ноги и все ещё злился из-за какого-то недоумка, вздумавшего вслух удивиться тому, что забыл врач-психо на этом ведре с гайками. Недоумка Андерс, конечно, осадил, но внутри все равно продолжало кипеть нелепое в своей бессмысленности раздражение, и ещё отчетливее вспоминалось то, что он до сих пор не добился успеха в своих исследованиях. И как раз в этот момент навстречу ему вывернул отмытый дочиста и радостно сверкавший глазами Хоук.  
– Солнце, а что я тебе принес! – Гаррет, улыбаясь как-то особенно лукаво, протянул ему какую-то побрякушку и радостно добавил: – Смотри, какое старье! Небось не тевинское даже, а вообще ещё тевинтерское!  
– Ага, – с откровенным трудом проглотив то, куда надо засунуть все это старье, хоть тевинское, хоть андерское, согласился Андерс и все-таки глянул на лежавший в его ладони постускневший кулон. – Амулет тевинтерской церкви, как бы ещё не времен до Разлома Мира. – Он снова поднял взгляд на торжествовавшего Хоука и сурово осведомился: – С трупа снял?  
– Я хотел с живого, – смутившись, принялся оправдываться Гаррет. – А он сопротивляться стал. Ну и пришлось как обычно…  
– Ясно, – вздохнул Андерс и, все-таки нацепив амулет, почувствовал себя почти неловко от вспыхнувшего в глазах Хоука счастья.  
– Ну все, с успокоенной планеты нас и мелкий поднимет, так что теперь я отправляюсь спать, – через секунду объявил Гаррет и почти угрожающе добавил. – И просплю суток двое, не меньше.  
Андерс молча развернул его и, подтолкнув ладонью между лопаток, двинулся следом.


	2. Chapter 2

До кают-компании Андерс добрался только условной ночью, когда все, кроме ведущего корабль Карвера, уже спали, да и тот наверняка дремал в братнином кресле, положившись на выдрессированный Изабеллой автопилот. Он сам тоже едва держался на ногах: пара часов сна, казалось, ничуть не уменьшила усталости, а потом выяснилось, что Варрик, крепкий и, как большинство орзамов, практически безразличный к боли, считал «ерундой» осколочное ранение. Особых неудобств оно ему и впрямь не причиняло, иное Андерс почувствовал бы сразу, но вот от мысли о возможных последствиях даже ему стало дурно. Варрика он отправил отдыхать с час назад, но сам так и не смог заснуть снова – внутри продолжало сжиматься напряжение, расходившееся по всему телу мелкими противными судорогами.  
Он, наверно, вообще прошел бы мимо, но из-под незадраенной двери выбивался тоненький, слабый лучик света, и его рука словно сама собой толкнула её в сторону.  
Мерриль, сидевшая под притушенной лампой, подняла взгляд от своего рукоделья и помахала ему ладошкой. Выбритый чуть не до зеркальной гладкости череп заставлял её казаться совсем молоденькой, но в по-арлатски больших зеленых глазах было столько усталой мудрости, что тягостное впечатление от её взгляда не смягчала даже по-детски наивная улыбка.  
– Здраствуй, – вполголоса сказала она, ловко затягивая очередную петлю три тысячи какого-то ловца снов из неонового оптоволокна.  
Андерс, удивленный подобными предосторожностями, вопросительно шевельнул бровью, и Мерриль, снова улыбнувшись, молча кивнула ему в сторону откидного дивана. Игравшие на её лице неоновые блики на мгновение сложились в странный узор, смутно напоминавший до-разломные татуировки её предков, и Андерс, отчего-то оробев, торопливо отвел взгляд.  
На диване дрых Хоук. Он, как и обещал, отрубился, едва дойдя до кают-компании; Андерс полагал, что он уже несколько очухался и перебрался в собственную каюту, но Гаррет до сих пор лежал на прежнем месте, уютно посапывая в диванную подушку. Мерриль принесла ему один из своих бесчисленных пледов – хорошо хоть тот, который был из синтешерсти, а не из пластпроволоки – и теперь он лежал, свернувшись под ним клубком. Диван был узким, поджатые к груди колени Хоука торчали далеко за краем, но все-таки ему пока не грозило очутиться на полу.  
– Ты случайно не знаешь, что такое «солнце»? – не особенно надеясь на ответ, задумчиво поинтересовался Андерс и, поколебавшись с полсекунды, устроился на диване. Места хватило едва-едва, даже в таком компактном состоянии рослый Хоук занимал его почти полностью, и Андерс невольно напрягся, ощутив, как к его бедру прижалась прикрытая только пледом горячая ступня. Рука инстинктивно потянулась погладить её в ответ, но он вовремя спохватился и вместо этого принялся теребить клапаны нижней пары карманов.  
– Так называли Тестар наши предки, – нисколько не удивившись внезапному вопросу, проговорила вернувшаяся к своему занятию Мерриль и, заметив его изумленный взгляд, пояснила: – Давно, ещё в те времена, когда думали, что все остальные звезды – это просто огоньки, прикрепленные к… небу. Ну и ещё немножко потом. – Её губы дрогнули в намеке на ту особую улыбку, которая свойственна только арлаткам, и она благоговейно добавила: – Солнце – это звезда дома.  
– Жестокая шутка, – сглотнув внезапно передавивший горло комок, тихо сказал Андерс. Сердце судорожно сжалось и тоскливо заныло, мешая сосредоточиться на привычных, отработанных до рефлекторности навыках восстановления эмоциональной стабильности. – Даже слишком.  
– Пожалуй, была бы, – безмятежно согласилась Мерриль, размеренными движениями переплетая мерцавшее в её пальцах оптоволокно. Андерс, боясь, что совсем подведет голос, только вопросительно посмотрел на неё, и девушка как ни в чем не бывало уточнила: – Ну, если бы это была шутка.  
Андерс задохнулся на миг и, не найдя, что ответить, отвел взгляд. Хоук заворочался, буркнул что-то неразборчивое, сонно пихнул его пяткой и снова затих, и успокоившееся было андерсово сердце заныло снова. Он ведь, наверно, и держался-то до сих пор только потому, что сумел убедить себя, будто гарретовы выходки ничего не значили. Что это была просто свойственная ему манера проявлять симпатию, и не более того. Почти как у Изабеллы, которая вполне могла бы изнасиловать попавшегося ей на дороге парня просто в качестве приветствия.  
– А ещё ферденцы очень ценят старые традиции, – неожиданно прервав окутавшее полутемную каюту молчание, наставительно сообщила Мерриль. – Будь у него возможность, он, наверное, носил бы тебе шкуры добытых им зверей…  
– Ну, снятые с трупов побрякушки он мне постоянно таскает, – хмыкнул Андерс, удивившись неожиданно затопившей тело легкости. Девушка важно кивнула – словно умудренная жизнью матрона, одобряющая поведение своего отпрыска – и снова наклонилась к своему рукоделию, острыми зубками затягивая узлы на оптоволокне покрепче.  
Андерс покосился на мерно сопевшего Хоука, да так и не сумел отвести взгляда, хотя попытка отыскать на его сонной физиономии вожделенную подсказку имела исчезающе малый шанс на успех. Гаррет вдруг показался ему совсем другим, незнакомым – не всесильным божеством рубки, не покладистым, хоть и острым на язык пациентом, не тем открытым, жизнерадостным парнем, который с равной вероятностью мог одарить незнакомца поцелуем или ударом в морду. Он был… он просто был; и Андерс, не удержавшись, бережно провел кончиками пальцев вначале по упиравшейся в его бедро ступне, затем по голени, по вырисовывавшемуся под пледом предплечью. У Хоука уже начала отрастать щетина, ладонь Андерса слабо кольнуло, и его прикосновения стали ещё осторожней – чтобы не разбудить ненароком.  
Когда именно ушла Мерриль, Андерс не заметил.  
– Говорят, врач-психо может очаровать одним прикосновением, – увидев, как блеснули отраженным светом глаза Хоука, негромко проговорил он. Тот чуть повернул голову, подставляя щеку его руке, и Андерс не без горечи закончил: – Правда, и длится это совсем недолго.  
– Не знаю, не проверял, – хриплым со сна голосом проговорил Гаррет. – Я очаровался ещё до того, как ты меня впервые потрогал. – Он извернулся ещё больше и, ткнувшись губами в центр андерсовой ладони, совершенно серьезно закончил: – Так что чистота эксперимента нарушена.  
Андерс тихо хмыкнул, продолжая кончиками пальцев поглаживать знакомое, казалось бы, до последней черточки лицо. «Непроверенные» слухи были чистой правдой – к подобным ему люди тянулись, как тянутся ко всякому доброму человеку животные. Вот только кошку или собаку достаточно было просто погладить или накормить, а с существами разумными выходило куда сложнее. И куда больнее.  
– Я идиот, да? – наконец спросил он, едва услышав собственный голос. Глаза Хоука расширились, вспыхнули недоверчивой радостью, и он, нервно облизнув губы, очень мягко поправил:  
– Мы с тобой два идиота, наверное.  
Из пледа он выпутывался так осторожно, будто боялся спугнуть Андерса каким-то неловким движением, и тот, чуть не рассмеявшись от внезапно вскипевшего в крови восторга, за ворот комбеза притянул его к себе.  
Губы у Гаррета оказались шершавые и едва-едва теплые, но невеликое это тепло оказалось последней каплей – и от первого же их прикосновения Андерс почувствовал себя так, будто его угораздило нагишом свалиться в двигатель «Файарты». И уже не смог остановиться: целовал, до темных пятен в глазах и трепещущего в основании глотки стона, обнимал, гладил, стискивал в пальцах слишком прочную ткань комбеза, прижимал всем телом, с упоением ощущая ответную нетерпеливую дрожь. Укусил, почувствовав на мгновение солоноватый привкус кожи и суматошный трепет кровеносной жилки, прижмурился, заметив отблеск гарретовой довольной усмешки, и мгновением спустя вскрикнул сам, потому что уже в его шею вонзились чужие зубы, обласкав её аккуратно и властно.  
Кажется, потом они целовались снова – на пороге кают-компании, в коридоре, спотыкаясь о разделяющие отсеки переборки. Андерс нихрена не помнил, разве только ликование и жажду, превращавшие его кровь в полыхающий под кожей напалм – и горевшие тем же темным пламенем глаза Хоука. Каким-то чудом они умудрялись устоять на ногах и только на пороге чьей-то каюты чуть не упали, а потом дверь за ними захлопнулась, и Андерс, прижатый к ней всей тяжестью гарретова тела, нетерпеливо заныл и откинул голову, подставляя шею под поцелуи.  
Гаррет вдруг отстранился и, заглянув ему в глаза, торопливо проговорил:  
– Я тебя люблю, ты знаешь?  
Андерс, распаленный и уже почти не соображавший, хрипло зарычал, не отрывая взгляда от его зацелованных губ, и прянул вперед, но Хоук легко, будто вообще не заметив его порыва, удержал его на месте и беспокойно повторил:  
– Знаешь?..  
– Да, – несколько опомнившись, шепнул в ответ Андерс, и Гаррет, снова вспыхнув улыбкой, тут же притянул его к себе и крепко облапил за задницу.  
На то, чтобы избавиться от комбезов, ушло не больше нескольких секунд, и они, не прекращая исступленно целоваться, рухнули на узкую койку. Должно быть, Хоук на ней и в одиночку-то умещался с трудом, и минут пять они, отрываясь друг от друга только на вдох и нихрена уже не замечая, бились локтями, плечами и коленями о стену, нависавший над постелью потолок спальной ниши и саму койку, прикрытую только матрасом. Андерс в конце концов оказался снизу, трепыхнулся, уже не особенно надеясь снова подмять под себя более тяжелого Гаррета – а затем просто вцепился в него обеими руками, порадовавшись тому, что они так удачно оказались свободны. Хоук тоже оказался не против, прогнулся, застонал под его ладонями и принялся устраиваться на нем поудобнее, сжимая коленями бока и коварно прижимаясь задницей к самому чуткому месту. И улыбался он так, что Андерс, едва вспомнив о необходимости дышать, тут же принялся нашаривать брошенный на пол комбез.  
В одном из карманов действительно нашелся тюбик с чем-то гелеобразным, Андерс, торопливо принюхавшись, ненужных веществ не учуял и, судорожно выплюхнув на ладонь чуть ли не все его содержимое, принялся ласкать нетерпеливо стонавшего Хоука снова. Тот задрожал весь, треснулся головой о потолок, выломавшись в сладкой судороге – и, внезапно расхохотавшись, стек на него заласканным котом. И только когтил дрожавшими пальцами покрывало, целуя Андерсу шею и плечи, пока тот всеми силами напоминал себе первую заповедь любого врача, уговаривая себя не торопиться.  
После второго раза Андерс догадался обнять затылок Хоука ладонью, так и держал его обеими руками – за волосы, уберегая от удара и раз за разом пригибая в поцелуй, и за крепкое, сладко подрагивавшее под его ладонью бедро, ритмично напрягавшееся в такт его собственным движениям.  
Рассаженные костяшки он заметил уже намного позже, когда они с Гарретом, взмокшие и растрепанные, наконец смогли шевелиться снова и принялись устраиваться на все такой же узкой койке поудобнее. Хоук распластался у стены, даже, кажется, весь воздух выдохнул, чтобы занимать поменьше места, и обхватил Андерса поперек живота, крепко прижав к себе.  
– Я тебя люблю, – тихо сказал Андерс и, преодолев внезапное смущение, ласково потерся щекой о плечо Гаррета, лежавшее у него под головой. Места все равно было слишком мало, он бы попросту навернулся через край, если бы тот не держал его надежно и аккуратно, словно самое большое сокровище. Хоук радостно улыбнулся, мазнув по его коже губами, лизнул там же, под затылком, заставив возбужденно вздрогнуть, и мурлыкнул в ухо, довольный:  
– Солнце.  
Андерс засмеялся и, заведя руку назад, принялся гладить его по боку, и через пару минут лениво вылизывавший его загривок Гаррет невинно заметил:  
– А в стандартной душевой кабинке корабля класса «дрейк» вполне можно развернуться и вдвоем.  
– Проверял? – машинально уточнил Андерс, но прежде, чем он успел бы заревновать или вообще задуматься, Хоук жизнерадостно мотнул головой, чуть не скинув их обоих с койки, и тоном докладчика на какой-нибудь занудной конференции сказал:  
– Нет, я Мерриль попросил рассчитать. У неё же все эти техно-программки, штучки всякие мудреные, хоть прочность хуя на разрыв обсчитывай. – Андерс зафыркал, и Гаррет снова щекотно ткнулся ему в ухо: – Пошли в душ, а? Там правда просторнее, а я ужас как тебя погладить хочу. Целиком, а не только живот где дотягиваюсь.  
Если б он его попросил в корону Тестара без скафандра прыгнуть, Андерс, наверно, и то согласился бы не раздумывая. А в душе оказалось тепло и – вот сюрприз-то – мокро; Гаррет растер его мыльной губкой с ног до головы, Андерс, разомлев окончательно, снова полез целоваться… Потом упирался лбом в прижатые к стенке ладони, мотал головой, стряхивая текущую в глаза воду, стонал в голос под сильным телом Хоука, под его ласковыми, настойчивыми руками.  
Мыться, ясное дело, пришлось заново.  
На койку опять улеглись так же, Андерс невольно заулыбался, почувствовав загривком дыхание Гаррета, вцепился в свой личный ремень безопасности – жилистый, с шершавыми длинными пальцами – и закрыл глаза, ещё успев почувствовать, как на плечи ему натянуло одеяло. Хоук даже какую-то колыбельную замурлыкал, сбиваясь на нецензурных местах.  
А через несколько часов их вышвырнул на пол взвывший на весь корабль сигнал тревоги.


	3. Chapter 3

С полминуты они с Хоуком, матерясь в голос, путались в конечностях, а потом в успевших переплестись, словно влюбленные осьминоги, комбезах. Сирена, не умолкая ни на миг, надрывалась у них над головами так, что работавший на пределе динамик интеркома чуть не трещал от натуги. Секунде на сороковой они оба дружно бросили скомканную ткань на койку и, наспех натянув извлеченные-таки из общей кучи трусы, так и рванули в рубку.  
Их действительно нагнал какой-то пиздец, потому что сосредоточенная, как провидица в кибертрансе, Изабелла бросила на них с Хоуком – почти голых, в одних трусах и сапогах с магнитными подбойками, и весьма красноречиво помятых – только один короткий взгляд и снова отвернулась к своему пульту, не отпустив ни единой шуточки. И Карвер, пренебрегая традицией, выскочил из пилотского кресла едва ли не раньше, чем Гаррет протянул руку к его вороту.  
– Что тут? – воткнув в ухо гарнитуру, отрывисто поинтересовался Андерс. Хоук тем временем уже поспешно уводил «Файарту» куда-то в сторону, и перед космостеклом мелькали вспышки прошедших мимо комков плазмы.  
– Грязно сработали, – с досадой сказал Варрик, нетерпеливо поводя руками над своей панелью управления. – Или кому-то слишком влиятельному на хвост наступили. У нас на хвосте десяток тевинских охотников, так что кто-то, похоже, сильно обиделся на то, что мы сорвали поставку.  
Андерс сжал губы. Тевинские охотники действительно были проблемой, хуже того – проблемой неизученной, слишком уж мало после встреч с ними оставалось выживших. Он затребовал у варрикова пульта данные о преследователях и, помучившись пару минут, поймал их канал. Имперская речь звучала непривычно, он выхватывал из отрывистого говора лишь отдельные слова: Лири-пятый, подбавь, Лири-лидер, бутон…  
«Бутон» на несколько секунд изрядно его озадачил, но тут темное, мерцающее пространство за космостеклом крутанулось, и он увидел этот самый бутон своими глазами – эскадра охотников лепестками расходилась в стороны, явно собираясь заблокировать их со всех сторон. Андерс поспешно подключил к каналу автопереводчик, надеясь, что ему хватит свободных мощностей бортового компа, и вывел сигнал на общие динамики.  
– Пли, – резко бросил Гаррет; замершие над пультом пальцы Изабеллы дрогнули, и следом за ними знакомо дрогнул «Файарта». И ещё раз.  
«Бутон», лишившийся одного лепестка, потерял свою жутковатую гармоничность. Второй заряд плазмы прошел по касательной, но пилот поврежденного корабля уже справился с управлением и на глазах выравнивал траекторию, матерясь на весь эфир. Андерс выдохнул сквозь зубы и усилием воли заставил себя отвлечься от разворачивавшегося перед ним зрелища – здесь он был бессилен.  
– Нихуя ж себе у него щиты, – раздраженно процедила Изабелла после следующего залпа. Андерс, уткнувшийся в свою панель в отчаянной попытке придумать хоть что-нибудь, мельком глянул наружу и тут же отвел взгляд: гравикомпенсаторы пока работали исправно, и все равно от кувыркания звезд за стеклом сразу накатила тошнота.  
– Варрик, готовь торпеды, – скомандовал Хоук.  
На мониторе Андерса замерцали отсветы прошедшего прямо перед носом «Файарты» плазменного залпа, и он чуть слышно зашипел, усилием воли заставив себя не отвлекаться на то, на что не способен был повлиять. Надо было озаботиться этим раньше, вытащить из изабеллиного сектора общей компьютерной памяти хоть что-то было той ещё задачкой, но упрямая провидицына дочь терпеть не могла показывать недоработанные придумки…  
Корабль снова тряхануло, коротко взвыла сирена, и Варрик с воркующим речитативом «матьматьмать» защелкал гашеткой. Андерс наконец нашел нужный файл и, нашарив взглядом оборванные связи, принялся спешно дописывать программу. Снаружи полыхнуло многоцветьем: по крайней мере одна из фотонных торпед нашла свою цель. Секундой спустя вспыхнуло снова, уже привычным золотисто-рыжим – похоже, шедший неподалеку от первого корабль зацепило разлетавшимися обломками.  
– Гаррет, подведи нас поближе! – увязав последнюю ссылку в общую сеть и быстро прогнав результат на симуляторе, крикнул Андерс. – Миль на пятьдесят хотя бы, сможешь?  
– Щас одну суку уберу – и смогу, – покладисто пообещал Гаррет; пространство за космостеклом снова начало тошнотворно кубыряться. – Пли!  
Корабль содрогнулся – куда сильнее, чем должен был от разряда собственных плазматоров – и путаное мельтешение звезд на миг стало неуловимо неправильным, но свирепо зашипевший Хоук все-таки сумел вернуть себе управление и снова швырнул «Файарту» куда-то в сторону. Изабелла затянула что-то непонятно-нецензурное, в голосе её слышалось искреннее горе женщины, по собственной дурости угробившей свои самые дорогие туфли, однако через несколько секунд скорбный речитатив прервался азартным возгласом, и она удовлетворенно умолкла. Андерс вывел на панель кнопку активации и прикрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь, и когда Гаррет коротко бросил: «Есть!», включил сигнал на полную мощность.  
Летевший прямо на них тевинец моргнул бортовыми огнями и погас, мгновенно превратившись в едва различимый на фоне космического мрака металлический булыжник, увернуться от которого не составляло труда.  
– Минус три! Молодец, Блонди, – хлопнув по бедру ладонью, широко ухмыльнулся Варрик и тут же посерьезнел снова: – Торпеда одна осталась, Хоук, так что давай-ка, побережливей.  
– Ага, – отсутствующе проговорил тот. – Погоди, этого я и так сниму…  
Его пальцы напряженно замерли над самым дальним краем пульта. Только они, собственно, и были Андерсу видны – они и лохматая хоукова макушка, торчащая над подголовником кресла. Никаких внешних признаков озвученного «и так» он не заметил, преувеличенно-плавный танец гарретовой кисти не сбился ни на миг – но через пару минут Варрик отметил:  
– Минус один. Остался тот, бронированный, и тот, что у него на хвосте. Поднажмем-ка, братие.  
– И сестры, – ревниво бросила Изабелла и куда серьезней предупредила: – Два выстрела, Хоук.  
Андерс скрипнул зубами. Два выстрела, потом у раскалившихся от слишком частой стрельбы плазматоров выбьет предохранители, и вернуть их к работе можно будет только часа через три. Может быть, через два с половиной, если Мерриль немедленно бросит все остальные системы, тоже требовавшие её внимания, и будет заниматься только оружием. В бою, когда дело могли решить доли секунды…  
Тевинцы, явно впечатлившись, начали бить по ним из всех орудий. Большая часть плазменных сгустков пока пролетала мимо или задевала щиты только по касательной – но энергосистемы охотничьих кораблей были куда мощнее, чем у транспортника-универсала, стрелять они могли долго. Рано или поздно попали бы.  
Как будто накаркал: мгновением спустя «Файарту» подкинуло, словно мячик на ладони великана, сзади, у ведущей в коридор двери, замигала красным лампа общей тревоги, а по ушам ударил вой сирены, сигнализировавшей о серьезных повреждениях.  
– Что там, Котенок? – настойчиво, но очень мягко поинтересовалась Изабелла, поспешно включив интерком. Хоук снова рявкнул «Пли», и она, до белизны сжав губы, оттарабанила на панели привычную последовательность наводки плазматоров, а затем снова позвала: – Мерриль, милая, что у нас там?  
– Двигатели повреждены! – чуть не плача, отозвалась та. Пару лет назад Андерс запаниковал бы от такого тона – техникам положено изъясняться матом, пить неразбавленный спирт и от вида сломанных механизмов впадать в берсеркскую ярость, но никак не плакать – однако к своеобразному отношению бритоголовой арлатки к своим неодушевленным подопечным он уже привык. – Хоук, побереги малыша, пожалуйста! Я уже всё чиню!  
– Ещё два, Гаррет, – заставив себя дышать ровно, спокойно напомнил Андерс. Тот молча кивнул и, снова швырнув корабль в головокружительный пируэт, наконец вывел его за пределы все сужавшегося плазменного конуса.  
– Торпеда готова, жду сигнала, – отчеканил Варрик, и через несколько мгновений Хоук бросил: «Огонь!»  
– Есть, – выдохнула Изабелла через секунду и, обмякнув в кресле, одним рывком расстегнула комбез почти до пояса.  
Андерс на мгновение прикрыл глаза и, заставив себя отцепиться от пульта, оглядел остальных: Гаррет поглаживал панель управления, выравнивая корабль, Изабелла уже напоказ обмахивалась ладонью, косясь на Карвера, ссутулившегося над пультом навигатора, Варрик приглаживал широкой ладонью невесть отчего взъерошенные волосы. Карвер, резко выделяясь из разом расслабившейся компании, продолжал упрямо выстукивать что-то на виртклавиатуре.  
А затем прямо перед ними из мерцания звезд грациозно выплыли ещё три корабля. Три боевых «призрака» Тевинской Империи с драконьей чешуей на закрылках, поэтапно отключавшие маск-щиты.  
– Гаррет, подача топлива нарушена, я прямо сейчас все чиню, но ещё двадцать семь минут и шестнадцать секунд тебе придется обходиться тем, что уже есть в двигателях! – послышался из интеркома чирикающий говорок Мерриль. – Пожалуйста, будь аккуратен, если они слишком сильно перегреются, будет гораздо сложнее!  
– Конечно, милая, – привычно-ласковым тоном отозвался Хоук, не отрывая взгляда от истребителей. Средний, как будто красуясь, выдвинулся чуть вперед и, грациозно вильнув из стороны в сторону, вернулся точно на прежнее место, и Андерс отчего-то уверился, что тот бросает им вызов.  
– Равный равному, с-сука, – процедил сквозь зубы Гаррет. – Мало им, блять, того, что они меня из постели вытащили!  
– Какие шансы? – ровно осведомился Варрик.  
– Против обученного для войны психо на более маневренном корабле? При том, что у нас остался один выстрел, а двигатели сдохнут минут через семь-восемь маневрирования? – язвительно переспросил Хоук. – Ноль целых ноль десятых.  
В голосе его, однако, слышалась скорее злость, чем отчаяние, и стиснувший зубы Андерс ещё сумел заметить, как мерцавшие за стеклом звезды снова качнулись, как будто «ТоттФайарта» повторил ритуальное приветствие противника.  
– Ты что задумал, ненормальный? – взвился не страдавший недостатком наблюдательности Карвер. – Ты что, в Тень нас собрался затащить? С полуоглохшими сенсорами, без расчета входной-выходной точки и запаса мощности? На этом – прости, Варрик – ржавом корыте?!.. Да ты хоть знаешь, какова вероятность…  
– Ц-ц-ц, – бархатным шепотом отозвался старший Хоук; его пальцы вырисовывали на поверхности пульта какой-то замысловатый узор. Два истребителя-ведомых начали плавно смещаться вниз, хотя, должно быть, это как раз поединщики демонстративно медленно выходили в другую плоскость. – Не шуми, мелкий, а то сглазишь. Пятнадцать процентов. Против нуля. Красотка, держи его на прицеле, не собьем, так в морду плюнем…  
Изабелла коротко кивнула и снова занесла руки над пультом, и Андерс, широко распахнув глаза, беззвучно зашептал невесть откуда всплывшее: «TothFaiarta, qui es super caelis, sanctificetur nomen tuum. Adveniat regnum tuum. Da robur cordis et duritia manus et libera nos a malo…»  
«ТоттФайарта» плавно набирал скорость, и тевинский «призрак» так же неспешно двинулся им навстречу. Пальцы Изабеллы, зависшие над пусковой кнопкой, чуть заметно подрагивали – но когда одновременно с андерсовым «amen» Хоук, резко швырнув их корабль вниз, крикнул «пли», она не промедлила ни мгновения.  
А звезды, мерцавшие перед ними крохотными огоньками, вдруг растянулись сотнями и тысячами дрожащих нитей, обняв измученного «Файарту» ласковыми эфирными пальцами.  
– Вот так-то, суки, – в изнеможении выдохнул Хоук. На мониторе Варрика мелькнула картинка с задних сенсоров, и он кивнул, подтверждая.  
С губ Карвера сорвался то ли дрожащий вздох, то ли беспомощное «бля-а-а…», и он уронил голову на скрещенные на пульте руки.  
– Ты за временем-то следи, – почти смущенным жестом потерев подбородок, напомнил Варрик. – Маргаритка же не просто так за двигатели волнуется. Раз ушли, так надобно и о будущем подумать. Нам это «ржавое корыто», – он бросил обиженный взгляд на младшего Хоука, – ещё ремонтировать, так что стоит трепать его больше необходимого.  
– Ага, – безразлично согласился Гаррет, и Андерс, торопливо отстегнув ремни безопасности, направился к нему. Мало кто действительно понимал, что же на самом деле творят пилоты-психо, но несвойственная вечно жизнерадостному Хоуку апатичность попросту не могла быть хорошим признаком. – Сейчас уже выведу. Последний залп им ни единого следа не оставил. Так что можно далеко не идти.  
Он снова повел руками над пультом, и Андерс, уже почти пробравшийся мимо стоявших вплотную кресел навигатора и первого стрелка, на мгновение остановился, внимательно следя за его движениями. Кажется, ничего страшного, обычная усталость вкупе с неожиданным стрессом, но нужно было проверить… Он как раз ухватился за спинку гарретова кресла и протянул руку к его шее, собираясь пощупать пульс, когда с губ Хоука сорвалось полное глубокого потрясения «Ой, бля!..»  
Андерс машинально вскинул голову, следя за его взглядом, и оторопел сам: прямо перед ними, только-только вышедшими в нормальный космос, воздвигся чужой корабль – огромный, непривычных, ни на что не похожих очертаний, воскрешавших в памяти изготовившегося к полету лебедя…  
Хоук затормозил так резко, что гравикомпенсаторы, должно быть, попросту не успели отреагировать. Андерса швырнуло вперед, спинка пилотского кресла впечаталась ему в грудь, а протянутая к хоуковой шее рука все-таки коснулась обнаженной кожи - и на мгновение он увидел все так, как, должно быть, видел Гаррет: сплетением гравиполей и излучений звезд. И там, где «ТоттФайарта» был только вылупившимся из икринки мальком, чужой корабль был левиафаном тяжелых глубин.  
И в его закрытой до поры пасти прятались очень острые зубы.  
– Уйдем, – хрипло выплюнул Хоук. Подчиняясь короткой дрожи его пальцев, замиравшие уже двигатели прогнули линии гравитации ещё немного, Гаррет с надсадным рыком толкнул «Файарту» в истончившуюся прямо перед его носом завесу – и перед ними вновь раскрылись те колышущиеся просторы долгих звезд, в которые, по легендам, уходят после смерти пилоты-психо.  
– Я ж говорил, – торжествующе ухмыльнулся Хоук, обессиленно откинувшись на спинку кресла, и из носа у него потекла тонкая струйка крови.  
– Чтоб тебя! – мигом очнувшись, рявкнул Андерс и, ударом кулака отключив ремни безопасности, поволок своего идиота в лазарет.


	4. Эпилог. В то же время, почти в том же месте...

– Коммандер, в вашем отчете было сказано, что технологическое развитие этой цивилизации находится на доварповом уровне.  
– Это так, капитан.  
– Тогда что же мы с вами сейчас видели?  
– Вероятно, переход на варп-скорость, капитан.  
–… ну да, сарказм – это не эмоция, я помню.  
– Простите, сэр?..


End file.
